The Legend Has A daughter
by theblackbrumby
Summary: The Legend called Zorro has a daughter, She doesnt know that her parents love her, Her life gets turned up side down, Will she survive the truth? Will she walk in her father's footsteps? Will she run away? Will she find another Lover?
1. Tears in My eyes

**The Legend of Zorro…but x2?**

Disclaimer: Didn't steal n e thing. Victoria, Allan and Ezperenza are my Characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

Over the fifteen years of being married, Elena and Alejandro de La Vega, had two children.

Their first child was a baby girl called Victoria, for her name meant Victory. She was born on the 24th January1835, within the first nine months of when Elena and Alejandro were married. Five years later their son was born, his name is Joaquin. He was named after Alejandro's late older brother.

"Victoria?" said Alejandro, walking down the corridors of the hacienda.

"Victoria? You do you want to come for a ride with me?" He repeated. However, it echoed down the corridor once again. Elena appeared out of a room through the corridor and walked up to him.

"Alejandro. You will not find her. She ran through the parlor room and straight up the stairs to her room. She walked back out wearing those horrid black leather pants, a white cotton shirt that must have been yours...but fitted to her size, black knee high boots- I swear she must get this stuff from either the market late at night or these items of clothing are yours." Elena she looked at Alejandro suspiciously,

"And there was what looked like the outline of a dagger in her right boot." Elena smoothed out a few wrinkles in her skirt. Alejandro nodded.

"Which horse did she take? And did you see her ride in a specific direction?" Elena shook her head in response and turned to leave when she said

"Alejandro?"

"Yes?" He said.

"I think this might be a job for Zorro!" She turned and left.

Tears were running down my face as I galloped along the plains of Andalusia. I didn't care where I went, just as long as it was away from my normal life. I hated my life, I hated everyone in it. My father was always out on business; my mother was always busy with Joaquin or with her friends. Joaquin didn't want anything to do with me; either everyone ignored me or avoided me. But there was someone else. It was my now ex partner, Allan Joshua de la Reeson, he had broken my heart. He thought that I was cheating on him, but I never was. Allan had jumped to his conclusions once again.

He had taught me how to sword fight and keep balance on horse back while fencing. He did that for me because my parents didn't let me. Allan had given me a sword for my 14th birthday…it was only a year ago. We had shared many laughs and smiles, conversations, tickling and kisses. I was thirteen at the time while he was fifteen when we started to see each other in more than a friend way. He looked after me, made me feel safe… and wanted. Allan gave me the comfort my family didn't supply.

I was lost in thought, thinking of everything, and I didn't see the cliff up ahead. Prancer, my chestnut mare with a white star and markings on her legs pulled to a sudden stop.

I was oblivious to what was happening and I was hit in the forehead by my mare (I was leaning forward when the mare pulled her head up at the sudden stop, which then caused me to be hit in the head). This woke me up from her daydream. I positioned myself again in the saddle and thanked the mare. Prancer responded in a nicker that said...

'You're welcome…next time you owe me'. I chuckled to myself and looked out at the land below, I then looked up to the horizon, the sun setting. I breathed in, the scent of spring resting on the evening breeze. It was starting to get a bit cool so I turned Prancer to the left and cantered on, following the cliff's edge.

I headed towards my special place, a place that had a small stream, green grass, and a small cave…where Allan and I went at night, when he could sneak out that is. We would build a small fire and cuddle up to each other and maybe sometimes a little more than that (And no we didn't do the deed). It was getting dark as we arrived, I followed a small trail and came to the cave's mouth; I pulled Prancer up inside the cave. It was just as we had left it. There was a huge pile of wood, matches and three blankets.

Alejandro had saddled Tornado and was following the mare's tracks. She was at a gallop, as he could see. _She had urged the mare on, she was galloping faster_…he thought…and then he saw it. The mare had pulled to a sudden halt. From what looked like it the horse stopped so suddenly….Victoria must have gone over. Worried and scared for his daughter's life, he dismounted and ran to the edge he screamed out

"VICTORIA? VICTORIA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" His voice echoed around the valley. Tornado started to walk the other way… he snorted three times in a row that caught Alejandro/Zorro's attention.

He said, "Oye! A donde crees que vas" ("Hey hey where do you think you're going?")

He looked in the direction he was walking. Zorro/Alejandro walked over to where he was standing. "Ah now I see…" He said to no one in particular. Zorro/Alejandro saw where the mare had jumped into the canter. _She was heading west_ _then she turned left and headed south…and went off into a canter…hm maybe she knows where a cave or something is…_Tornado nickered and looked at Zorro.

"Lo sé, lo sé...seguiste el rastro de Prancer!" ("I know I know…you have picked up Prancer's sent right?") Tornado nodded. Alejandro walked over to him and remounted. Again, he said aloud "She has never ridden out this far at night. She would sulk in her room, hang around in the stables, train the horses, and wonder around town or even sleep. But this? It was just ludicrous." He let Tornado follow the mare's tracks. It leads to a place where a small stream ran, lots of green grass, flowers and a small cave. There was smoke coming from it, and a tall horse was standing outside of it grazing on the grass…

**(TO ALL I STILL HAVE TO GET THE SPANISH INTO THIS CONVO BELOW SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME)**

I had made a makeshift blanket for Prancer and left her graze just outside the cave. I had built a fire and was fixing the saddle up when a black horse and shadow appeared at the cave opening. I gasped and pulled my sword from the scabbard that was attached to my saddle.

"COMO ME ENCONTRASTE?" ("HOW DID YOU FIND ME?") I said angrily and I stood in the braced attack form.

He replied, "I saw the smoke…and earlier on I saw you galloping fast along the flats. And why are you not at home senora?" He said, dismounting his great black horse.

"Why did you follow me? And the reason why I'm not at home is…It is none of your business." I said annoyed.

"May I sit down and warm up by the fire?" I didn't say anything; I moved to the other side of the fire, sat down and let the tears I held back for so long, fall.

Zorro stood up, walked over, and put his arms around my shoulders, comforting me. I let down my barriers, hugged him and cried.

"What is wrong senorita?" Zorro asked me.

"I've stuffed up my entire life, my parents hate me for no apparent reason…they just ignore me. My father is always to busy to watch me ride, help me with my homework, do anything these days. My mother…she wants me to be someone I'm not. She always wants to dress me in dresses and skirts. She thinks I can be someone wonderful. But the last time I dressed in a skirt and high heels I almost broke my ankle. And Joaquin well he doesn't want anything to do with me…but there is someone else…" I said into his chest.

I felt the mysterious man tense slightly; his grip on me tightened a little.

"And who might this someone else be my child?" he asked, his mouth just above my ear.

I stopped hugging him and looked at his face

"Can I trust you to keep a secret? If my father found out he would beat me till I'm dead…." I said, worried.

"Why would your father beat you?"

"He would not have approved of me having a partner, as in seeing him in more than a friend way. He never liked the family and the family never liked us…his name is…Allan de la Reeson. We have been seeing each other for two years now. He just turned 17…then he broke up with me the night of his birthday. This was a week ago tomorrow. I saw him walking through the market place with that Ezperenza de Carrettela this afternoon. He had his hand around her waist and she was laughing the way he use to make me laugh, She just turned seventeen today."

I took a deep breath to keep my tears back.

"When I saw him this afternoon tears fell down my cheeks and out of the blue he looked around and spotted me. The guilt was etched all over his face, the sorrow of seeing me sad, the worried look in his eyes just made me cry even more. I ran past him and Ezperenza, she had a happy look on her face when she saw me run by, Allan just screamed after me. However, I ignored him. I mounted Anchor, my other mare, and galloped home. My closest friend and partner let me down." I sniffled, wiping my eyes on my shirt.

Zorro just nodded his head and pulled me into another hug.

"This is really how you feel about your family? You think they hate you, your life is miserable because of this?" He said. I just nodded my head against his chest.

"Why are you asking me all these questions senor?" She said.

"Because I like to know what is going wrong with people if they are crying, and I promise you that I won't tell anyone." Said Alejandro, tears brimming in his eyes.


	2. A story is told

**Chapter 2**

**A story is told**

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LIL BIT OF LANGUAGE) **

**(This may contain words that may disturb some people so please excuse them. I'm sorry to put them in but it fitted in with the story. Just thought I'd warn you.) **

(Sorry guys this took a long time to think of because I had heaps of school work, heaps of assignments due around the same date, but i take time after classes etc...and on the weekends to write this. I got 4 reviews and i thought it was as good as it gets so here is your new chapter. Now my aim for reviews is over 6. Sorry guys but i need the time to get around writers block and stuff. Thanks again.)

(By the way: I kinda switch from character to character so sorry if you get confuzzled, Thts my new word Just send a msg if you want help sorting it out. Thanks heaps and heaps people)

Zorro left about ten minutes after Victoria had stopped crying. She positioned herself in a way that made her look to the opening of the cave.

Zorro/Alejandro had left knowing that his daughter was upset, just broken up with her boy friend but also why she was upset for the past week and why she has been upset for a few months.

"Now I know what's going on. She had Allan De La Reeson as a boy friend and that he left her for that girl Ezperenza. She truly thinks that Elena, Joaquin and I hate her. I mean I do understand why she hates me; I hardly spend any time with her what so ever. I don't watch her ride horses, I don't watch her train the horses and I don't help her with her homework. Damn it! I'm missing out on her entire life." He said out loud. Tornado, his horse snorted loudly as if to agree.

Alejandro had just reached the crest of the hill he was riding up, when he spotted three silhouettes in the distance. Zorro/Alejandro could tell by the way they were walking they were drunk and each of them were carrying swords. He thought for a second, He thought that these men were heading in the direction of the cave. He thought he would stick around just outside the cave unless she needed help. Which Zorro/Alejandro thought that she would? He thought about Allan and the sword he gave her for Victoria's 14th birthday. Had he taught her how to use it? And not just have the pointy end go into the other man? Well that's what he new before the great Don Diego taught him to be Zorro.

I had seen Zorro ride over the crest of the hill and disappear over the other side. Five minutes later, I wasn't sure if it was man or woman but three silhouettes were walking down the hill in a drunken manner and were walking in the direction of the cave. I called Prancer inside the cave and placed her saddle blanket and saddle on her. I took my sword and it's scabbard from the saddle's pommel and tied it to my belt. I had Prancer saddled quickly, I was mounting when the men reached the cave's entrance, I moved into the shadows. One of the men said

"Esta bien si nos juntamos con ustedes al lado del fuego?" (Would you mind if we join you by the fire?"

"Si" I said from the shadows. I thought that it would be better to emerge quietly and skillfully when they were looking the other way but that idea failed when they walked inside the cave. I thought, _"DAMN IT!!! I thought that they would have turned the other way and sat down but no they want to find out where I am. I better draw my sword just incase and walk out with Prancer on one side." _I emerged into the light of the fire and all the men took a step back. They all said in English with a shocked tone, "Victoria de la Vega?" "si" I replied in a bored and uninterested voice. I continued to walk closer and pass them but they drew their swords groggily. (They were drunk remember). I put the reins over Prancer's neck and made a whistle sound, Prancer responded to and went out of the cave.

Alejandro/Zorro heard the whistle and saw Prancer leave the cave. He had taught Prancer himself with that whistle and Victoria must have taught herself… (Zorro/Alejandro laughed out loud)

He thought _Oh snap, look at those shadows. They have their swords drawn… (The little voice in his head has a little conversation with him)_

_**Voice: Get over it Alejandro!**_

_Alejandro/Zorro: Why? She is MY daughter_

_**Voice: You thought that you would want to see her handle her own sword right? **_

_Alejandro/Zorro: And? What about it?_

_**Voice: Then let her handle these three drunks. Like it could be hard for her?**_ _**Plus if she can't handle the sword she can run pretty fast.**_

_Alejandro/Zorro: Fine, I'll just sneak to those shadows by the cave's opening ok?_

_**Voice: Fine, Just DON'T interfere ok?**_

_Alejandro: Ok, just stop saying fine!!!_

(VIC POV)

The men started to walk toward me. I recognized Joshua de La Reeson, Allan's father.

"You hurt my son and caused him pain, YOU will pay" he said groggily, walking slowly towards me, his two mates following. I pulled my sword from its scabbard, stepping backwards slowly. The light of the dying fire reflected off the blade of my sword, casting patterns on the wall beside me. The jewels in the hilt of the sword radiated colors onto the wall also.

"That is the sword Allan was making for his little brother Nicolas. You stole it from him you will..." he started to say but I interrupted him

"I know I know ok? You think I stole it from Allan. Well I didn't he gave it to me last year for my 14th birthday." I said in a _No duh _tone. The men kept on walking towards me, I continued to step backwards, deeper into the cave.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you dirty piece of filth. Obviously your father didn't teach you any manners and secondly he didn't even want you as a daughter, he likes his son Joaquin more than you. It's quite obvious that you were a mistake, a child that should never have been born. As I said you're a mixed up dirty blood and your parents hate you."

My eyes were starting to fill with tears. _Maybe his right? Maybe I was really a mistake. No wonder they ignore me, no wonder they have to much time for their friends than me. Maybe I should just vanish out of their lives._

I was backed up against a wall; the three men were in front of me. Don Joshua commanded his two cronies to guard the entrance of the cave so I couldn't escape.

Don Joshua lunged...

He tried to strike me, his sword aiming for my heart. I ducked under his arm and ran forwards, stopping to turn around and face him again. I stood still as he tried again, his sword flying. I ducked suddenly and stepped to the side, Don Joshua just ran past. I chuckled, humor was written all over my face. He stopped, turned around and lunged again. Again I stood still, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, at the last second I stepped to the side. I laughed at his frustration.

"Stand still you bloody whore" He screamed angrily at me. I nodded cheekily and waited till he started running again. To add more to my humor, I circled around him so my back was literally on the wall.

"Aw can't you hit a poor widdle girl? Or is the widdle girl too quick for a fat man like you?" I smiled, sarcasm and humor evident in my voice, my sword swinging around in my right hand. His anger had reached over its limits. He lunged, his sword flying, Ran once again straight for me, but before he realized what I was doing, I stood about 3 meters away from the wall and stuck my foot out to trip him. It worked, he went sailing into the wall behind me. I heard a loud crack, I winced, _that will hurt in the morning_ I thought as I placed my sword in it's scabbard. _Now to deal with the left over idiots._

The other two men walked to where I was standing and Don Joshua was…sleeping. They looked angry and shocked at the same time. They pulled out their swords and raised them… my eyes practically popped out of my head and my mouth dropped open.

"Shit" I said, as I circled around them, making my way for the cave entrance. I jumped over Joshua's limp body and out of the cave; the two men swaggered after me. I ran towards the creek, behind a few trees and behind a bush, there was where I stood catching my breath and waiting.


	3. stay quiet…or slap me?

**This is updated, My friend Candice helped me write the next chapter...Thanks buddy!!**

**I hop e you enjoy the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zorro or the characters related to the movies (I havent seen the TV show...) only people I own are Tori, Allan and his family, Ezperenza and future characters . So yeah, enough of me mumbling along lol.**

**Here is the updated stories plus a new chapter!!!**

**From Night Storm Blaze**

**P.S. Lemme know if you want more romance, action...etc etc...And if anyone whose reading this knows about relationships (Dating) please let me know, I have a few questions for you before I write future chaptes.**

* * *

I was hiding behind a few bushes, hoping that the last two drunks wouldn't notice me as they walked past. A familiar scent wafted around me, I began to feel dizzy and my head began to spin. I didn't notice that the two intoxicated men had slowly stumbled towards me, as I thought where I knew the smell from. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly, my head was suddenly clear; I was frozen to the spot, my heart pounding against my ribcage. 

"Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead" over and over my head chanted, matching my heart's fast pace. Sweat was pouring down my back, making my cotton shirt stick to my back, a cool breeze came from the north, I shivered, I wished I had my jacket. The two men continued to walk towards me, step by step. I moved quickly, swiftly and silently deeper into the woods.

I looked around my surroundings, the moonlight was shining strongly. Behind me, there was thick scrub, trees were towering all around me, to my left there was a narrow track that I had just ran through and to the right, was a large cliff face that was easy to climb…in the daylight that is. Squatting in the scrub, my hand resting on my sword's hilt, I was watched the two men's shadows getting closer and closer, their swords were slicing through the scrub as they attempted to find me.

Suddenly, two strong arms came out of no where and pulled me backwards. One hand went over my mouth to stop me from screaming and the other had me pinned so I couldn't run away. The arms pulled me back towards the cliff face and behind another part of thick scrub. I moved and struggled against his grip, for using one arm, this guy was very strong. All of a sudden, I thought of Prancer.

"Pwander" I screamed, but it came out muffled by the person's hand.

"Sshh" The person whispered in my ear; their hot breath against my skin.

I heard footsteps above me, my body tensed and I started shaking. The person pulled me closer; I was leaning against his muscular chest. To my surprise his heart was beating fast but strongly. I think he was as nervous as me. I continued to struggle against his strong grip…

"If I let you go, promise me you won't run away, stay quiet…or slap me?" Asked the man/boy

I nodded. He removed his hand from my mouth, and the grip on my body. I stumbled forward…


	4. One down, one to go

Landing on the ground with a thud, I rolled onto my back, my sword's hilt sticking into my side. 

In the moonlight, I made out the figure of Allan. My mouth turned into an 'o' shape. I struggled backwards, my back came up against the rocky cliff.

"No, I saw you in the market place…you can't be here!" I looked upwards, seeing cracks and ledges I put my hands there, pulling myself upwards, making an attempt to escape Allan.

"Tori, please hear me out, I've made a huge mistake…" His voice was soft, a breeze blew against our bodies, I shivered and let go of the wall, falling about a metre then landing on my feet. I kept facing the rock cliff, my back to Allan.

"You have 30 seconds to explain before I climb this wall and find my horse…"

I felt him come up behind me.

"I've made a huge mistake, my parent's influence on me, my friend's influence on me…my brother's influence on me. All they ever talked about was your family, how they were the worst in the country, that they betrayed the government. They didn't stop talking rubbish. I guess they got to me…"

"How do you think I feel when I saw you with that whore? How do you think I felt when I saw you making her laugh, How do you think I feel when you kissed her?" Tears fell down my cheeks and I turned to face him, he lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"Don't…" I said with as much venom as I possibly could. His hand lingered there wondering if he should continue to wipe it.

"I love you Tori, you're the only girl for me. I'd do anything for you, you know that. I realized at the last second that true love shouldn't be thrown away for what others think. I was put under pressure and you know what I'm like. I'm a shy person, when I'm in a crowd, I feel small. Like I don't matter. You change that. Please Tori, forgive me." His eyes bore into mine.

A small wind blew, sending shivers through my body. My emotional side was hanging on the edge.

Suddenly my body began to shake and not from the cold, tears were coming faster down my cheeks.

My barrier was let down, all dignity and pride left me as I stood there and cried. The clouds over head rumbled, my head snapped up, looking at the white puffs above that were rumbling, threatening to let the rain fall any minute.

Suddenly, I felt two arms and a warm body come against mine. My pride, which had just barely returned took over and made me shove him backwards. The rain started to fall, getting harder and harder.

"You have to do better than that" I looked through the rain and ran, running till my legs grew sore. I didn't care about the two other males who were chasing me. I collapsed in the valley's field…though the rain I saw a figure. Then another appeared, I quickly slunk back into the shadows, away from the site of the two men. I realized was I was cornered, thick scrub all around me, with only one escape route through the trees.

I felt someone come up behind me and crouched down to where I was hiding, slowly I turned around to face the person beside me. I gasped. There, crouched low beside me was Allan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked under my breath, adding a little venom to it.

"Saving your butt," he replied. I replied a short nod, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him, my eyes boring into the side of his head. He shrugged and looked at me with a lazy smirk.

"You're on a rescue mission _without a plan_?" He nodded. I groaned and slapped my forehead with my palm. _Males are such idiots._ There was a rustling in the bushes that were near by as the men looked through them for me. Thunder and lightning cracked. The drunken men were slowly coming closer. I had to think fast. Looking around, I noticed Allan's horse was ground tied and was a few metres away from Prancer, who was grazing about 30 meters away from where Allan and I were hiding. Putting together and a plan I squinted into the blinding rain.

I turned back to Allan who was watching me with curiosity.

"Ok. When I say now, you need to run and get onto your horse. Ride as fast as you can south, meet at the Mustang's brook" I instructed before giving a shrill whistle to call Prancer over. The chestnut mare thrust her head into the air, her ears facing toward me before she began to head over at a choppy canter, throwing her head into the air.

"Now!" I yelled a second after whistling. Both Allen and I leaped from our hiding spots and over to our horses. I vaulted onto Prancer in one swift movement and, before I was even seated properly in her saddle, she felt my body tension and she took off, flying across the small field. I quickly straightened myself and crouched low over her withers, determined to remain on the slippery wet horse and get away from the men who were chasing me. I dared not turn around to see if Allan was behind me incase I fell off. I was used to riding without stirrups, but I knew from previous experiences that the second you stopped concentrating on the young horse you were riding, the animal would get an idea and will muck up.

Prancer, like many horses her age, would often take hold of any opportunities that may allow her to play around with her rider. I knew there wasn't a chance that the drunken men would be behind me now, so I had to get Prancer to slow down, but still moving evenly enough to allow me to get my stirrups. She cantered slowly, her neck arching as if showing off, she waited for me to get settled. The rain, thunder and lightning were getting stronger, the storm was raving around us.

I shoved my feet into the stirrups and turned at the thundering of hooves through the rain. Allan was still on his way, with the two drunken men racing somehow soberly after him. I looked through the rain again and I tensed in the saddle; the men were very close to him. Sensing my tension, Prancer began to dance beneath me and I struggled slightly to hold her in. She danced on the spot, chomping the bit and throwing her head into the air, the young horse wanted to join the game of chase with the others. As Allan drew closer, I urged Prancer to go. With a playful buck, again she was off and running. Thunder clapped, causing Prancer to squeal in surprise…she reared. I counter balanced her and leaned against her neck. She pawed the air in fright.

"Easy girl, Easy, you're with me, I won't let anything hurt you. Those men are after me. It's my turn to help Allan out. Let's show him what us girl's can do." I whispered to Prancer, she shook her head in understanding, whinnying she pawed the muddied ground, rain trickled over our bodies. Through the blinding rain I saw Allan's grey horse with two dark shadows trailing about 2 metres behind him. I squeezed my legs against Prancer's side; she flew forward instantly, realizing this wasn't a game.

I knew Allan's horse was older and of a more solid, slower breed of horse. Prancer was young and well bred, quick on her feet. I raced in front of the three men, pulling Prancer to a sudden halt. I moved my left hand ever so slightly and she twisted around in a sharp 'U' turn and faced the men coming towards us girls. Thinking hard I knew the adults were drunk, and I hoped it would take only a quick turn to throw them off the horse. Or if I was lucky, maybe the horses they were riding might find it a game and let out a joyful buck.

I tapped Prancer's side with my heels lightly; she sprung forward into a gallop. Her eyesight being better than mine, she guided us over the field. I squinted into the darkness, the rain hurting my eyes as it hit my face.

"Allan!" I shouted. "Ahead, 10 metres closing, attacking head on, move out of the way!" I shouted through the wind and rain, thunder clapped again making Prancer squeal again in fright. The two drunks, not understanding what was happing, split their horses infront of me as I raced straight at them. They turned quickly and followed. I slowed down so they were only a few meters behind me. One wrong move and I was a goner, so I waited as we galloped across the field, crouching over Prancer's withers again.

"Now!" I shouted to myself and Prancer. A flick of the rein turned her right and we almost ran into the horse directly behind us. The other horse, knowing he was meant to be chasing Prancer, turned sharply to follow and the man on its back went flying through the air, his horse still thundering away, riderless. I snickered. _One down, one to go._ Suddenly Allan appeared in front of me. Prancer slammed on her brakes and skidded to a halt, nearly unseating me. I caught my balance (Just barely) again and looked up.

"They're gone," he said. "Lets head home." And with that, he led the way back towards the town with me closely following, Prancer's sides heaving as she breathed heavily.


	5. Sick of this family

**Hey People,**

**Here is the long waited update. I apologise for it being a long time since I updated but I have had writers block. **

**Hope you enjoy it!!**

**oxo NightStormBlaze**

As we made our way back to town, the rain poured down hard on our tired bodies. I didn't lift my eyes to look at Allan; he would've noticed the tears falling down my face in the rain. My heart felt like it had been ripped into more than 5 parts. I couldn't share my feelings with anyone, I couldn't tell my parents. The only person I had confronted was Zorro, after all, isn't that what he was there for?

Prancer followed Diego (Allan's horse) through the rain, she was exhausted as well. I didn't blame her; she had performed so well; I was very proud of her. I leant against her neck and started talking softly to her over the howl of the rain. Her ears pricked forward and she bobbed her head in response. I chuckled lightly and massaged her neck.

Allan pulled Diego up next to Prancer, I was still leaning over her neck; warming up.

"You should've been at home Alex, who knows what could've happened."

I snapped my body up and looked him full on, my eyes boring into his.

"You do not own me. I can do what I please. I was doing just fine on my own." I made a huffed noise and urged Prancer into a trot; I felt Allan's eyes on me as we moved away from him. I heard his horse come up behind us, I urged Prancer into a lope; Allan's horse still followed. I whistled loudly and Prancer leapt into a flat out gallop. I leant close over her withers, holding onto her mane in my hands.

"Take me away from here girl, take me away." Prancer and I vanished from Allan's sight. Prancer made a sudden turn and I stayed on as if I was glued to the saddle; she neighed loudly as we vanished from the hidden valley and into the hills, the rain still pouring down heavily.

zzzzz

Alejandro came into his lair out of the driving rain. He dismounted Tornado and removed his tack, rubbing him down till he was dry. After placing a blanket on him and giving him his feed, Alejandro changed out of his Zorro costume and into his normal clothes. He made his way up the stairs to his living room where he was sure he would find his wife. He knew something else was going on between his daughter and his wife; he just wanted to know what it was. He was mad, he trusted his wife to bring their daughter up properly, even when he wasn't around. Alejandro knew that wasn't the case. He loved his daughter greatly, he hated seeing her so upset and lost.

Sure enough, Alejandro found his wife in the living room sipping on red wine; her eyes roamed his handsome features as he came into the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back, we have some business to attend to." Her eyes held a seductive gleam, a small smirk played on her lips.

"How can you think of yourself when your 15 year old daughter is somewhere out in that!" Alejandro remained standing, leaning against the couch; his right hand was raised pointing to the window. Elena's eyes looked to where he was pointing and she shrugged.

"It was her choice to be out there, I didn't stop her." Elena sniffed in disgust and looked back at her husband, his eyes showed his anger, while his face was passive.

"No need to get angry dear, she should be back soon knowing her. She has been sneaking out a lot lately. I don't care as long as she doesn't disgrace this family and its name."

Alejandro pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in annoyance, trying to calm himself. Before he reopened his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Elena, when she was born, we promised each other that we would bring her up the best way we can." This caught Elena's attention, she stood up; placing her wine down on the table, and walked over to her husband.

"What are you trying to say Alejandro? That I haven't done my best to bring her up?" Elena's eyes were furious, but her face was still calm and she raised her arms to massage his chest.

"If I take into account what has been going on in this household, you have been treating her badly and yes I am saying that." Alejandro stood his ground when his wife started to massage his chest through his shirt.

"That is not true Alejandro and you know it. You have hardly been here lately so you cannot know anything." Elena's stubbornness kicked in. (Her family, before her father died; were well known for it).

Alejandro grabbed his wife's hands and pinned them to her sides. The anger on his face was obvious; Elena didn't back down what so ever.

"MY DAUGHTER WAS CRYING AS I HELD HER IN MY ARMS! MY DAUGHTER IS SICK OF THIS FAMILY! ALL SHE WANTED WAS PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT HER AND THE ONLY PERSON TO GIVE HER THAT WAS ALLAN!" Alejandro yelled in his wife's face, he didn't care about being calm any more. It was his daughter being involved. Elena tried to back away from her enraged husband.

"WHEN I AM AROUND I ADMIT THAT I HARDLY SPEND TIME WITH HER. I ADMIT THAT I HAVEN'T PLAYED MY ROLE AS A PARENT TO ITS BEST ABILITY. I KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE WRONG. BUT DO YOU? NO I THINK NOT ELENA!" His grip on her slackened slightly, Joaquin had come downstairs from his bedroom and was hiding in the room, listening to what was going on.

"What do you Alejandro? You are hardly ever around. I taught her things that would make her a presentable young lady. Nothing worked. She only ever came out dressed in a skirt was when you were home. I tried to turn her into a lady; I tried to teach her etiquette. She did not do as I said. I tried to set a good example, but do you know what? I gave up. I have slapped her-"

"YOU WHAT? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU SLAP HER?" Alejandro was at his wit's end, no one laid a hand on his daughter, not eve his wife.

"Do you know what she said to Zorro that hurt him the most?" Elena shook her head, her eyes were looking directly into his; his eyes were black from anger.

'_My parents hate me for no apparent reason…they just ignore me.' _He recited, looking at his wife with a furious glare.

_'My father is always to busy to watch me ride, help me with my homework or do anything these days. My mother…she wants me to be someone I'm not. She always wants to dress me in dresses and skirts. She thinks I can be someone wonderful. But the last time I dressed in a skirt and high heels I almost broke my ankle. And Joaquin well he doesn't want anything to do with me.' _Do you know what that does to a father? Or a mother? If you were any other mother to a child that said that with that much hurt, you would be crying. But you, you have no care for your daughter. I love my children, I hate seeing them this upset. I admit, I am upset with myself for what I have played in this part. But one thing I am not sorry about is the fact that she hates you. Maybe I should follow her example and leave too." Elena broke out of his grasp and slapped him hard across the face.

"You wouldn't do that to your son or me. You love us too much."

"Right now, that is very debatable for you, as for my son; I love him to bits." He dismissed the fact that she just slapped him; he didn't even raise his hand to rub the stinging.

"You take no notice to the fact that I do watch how you interact with Victoria when I am home. You attacked her one afternoon because she was going to ride Gypsy again. I gave her permission and you belittled her for wearing breeches instead of her skirt, she was scared to get it ruined, after all, it was very expensive to buy."

Elena's face showed her shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in an 'o'.

"That's right Elena." It was Alejandro's turn to smirk widely.

"Joaquin, that isn't a very smart place to hide, I can see your reflection in the mirror." The 10 year old boy appeared and faced his father.

"I'm sorry father; I heard the yelling and wanted to know what was going on." He looked down at his feet.

"It's ok son. Come here." Elena took a step away from her husband as he knelt down to hug his son. Joaquin wrapped his arms around his father's neck as he hugged him back.

"What's going to happen to Vicki?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Hopefully she will come home tonight. If not, I'm going to need your help to find her." Elena stormed out of the room as Alejandro hugged his youngest child.

zzzzz

Victoria leaned against Prancer's neck as they got further and further away from their home town. Prancer carried her tired rider with pride, even though she was tired herself. As they came into the hills of Andalusia, Prancer came to a stop and looked around for an easy route through them. Prancer ploughed on, getting further and further away.


	6. Late into the night

**Now it should start to get interesting. Reviews are greatly needed lol. They encourage readers to post more! I love opening my emails and finding out that people have reviewed, it makes my day great! and it makes me smile to know someone has enjoyed my story!**

**oxo NightStormBlaze**

Later that night, Alejandro looked out into the stormy night; he was waiting for his baby girl to walk through the front door. He contemplated life as the hours passed. His wife was upstairs in bed; the same with his son, only his little girl wasn't safe like they were.

There was a door opening noise and a close. Alejandro jumped to his feet and went straight to the front door. A figure was shaking the water off themselves but it wasn't Victoria.

"Who are you?" Alejandro demanded, standing his ground.

"It's Allan de La Reeson. I know I am not welcome here, but I thought I should come and tell you that Victoria vanished. I saw her after Zorro left; she escaped the two drunks that were with my father. But as we were riding home, I was telling her how stupid it was to leave without anyone knowing where she was and -" Allan let out a series of coughs; he sniffled lightly and started to shake.

Alejandro looked at the young male and instantly felt sorry for him.

"Come with me, you are shaking and cold. You will get a fever if you continue to stand in those clothes." Alejandro turned to leave, hoping Allan would follow.

"Sir, to be honest, I expected you to throw me back out into the rain, instead of bringing me into your home." Allan remained standing where he was, looking at the older male.

"I have looked at you in a different light. My daughter made me realize something different in you." Alejandro looked Allan straight in the eye.

"She has seen through the grudges, the hate and your family name to get to know you personally." Alejandro raised his hands to stop Allan from interrupting.

"And if she has done that, then I shall do that too. Come with me Allan and we shall get you warm and dry." Allan merely nodded; he looked like a stunned mullet as he followed Alejandro in his home.

A few hours later, Allan was warm and dry; drinking warm soup. Alejandro was lost in his thoughts gazing at the roaring fire.

"Señor? ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde podría Victoria? Sé que es su hija y todo, pero como un amigo Me preocupa mucho." _(Senor? Do you have any idea where __Victoria__ could be? I know she is your daughter and everything, but as a friend I am very concerned.) _Allan looked up from his soup, looking at Alejandro.

"Allan, yo honestamente no lo sé. Si ella no está aquí por la mañana, ¿me llevan a donde la última vez que la vi?" _(Allan, I honestly don't know. If she isn't here by morning, will you take me to where you last saw her?)_

"Si Senor. But if you don't mind I'm going to wait up. I need to discuss something with her if she shows up." Alejandro gave Allan a curious look but thought nothing of it, the hours passed later into the night.

zzzzzzz

It had been 8 hours since the two girls had escaped the valley and they were now in the mountains of Andalusia. They had just finished descending the mountain and were in another valley. Moaning in tiredness Victoria dismounted from the saddle and collapsed on the forest floor. Prancer lay down beside her and rested, Victoria coughed heavily and began shaking; the rain pouring on her feverish body, late into the night.


End file.
